1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine having a detergent supply device to supply a detergent to a tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, washing machines are apparatuses, each of which includes a tub and a drum, and washes contaminated laundry using water and a detergent. The washing machines include drum washing machines, which wash laundry by differences in elevation.
A drum washing machine includes a tub installed in a main body to contain water, a drum rotatably installed in the tub, a water supply device to supply water to the tub and the &Um, a drain device to discharge used water to the outside of the main body after washing, and a detergent supply device to dissolve a detergent in water in connection with the water supply device.
A washing machine including a first washing unit and a second washing unit vertically arranged to simultaneously wash laundry of different types has been recently proposed. Each of the first washing unit and the second washing unit of such a washing machine includes a tub and a drum such that the first washing unit and the second washing unit may independently perform washing.
Further, the first washing unit and the second washing unit of the washing machine respectively include a first detergent supply device to supply a detergent to the tub of the first washing unit and a second detergent supply device to supply a detergent to the tub of the second washing unit such that the detergents are independently supplied to the tubs of the first washing unit and the second washing unit.